I'll Never be Tired of Looking at Life with You
by Modern Day Princess
Summary: "He comes like a dream. I just want to dissolve in him, wrap my arms around him, hold him close, tell him all my secrets, be a part of him. I just want to feel like his girl. " Very fluffy Ezria. One-shot. AU.


**A/N: **I am back and I am inspired! I found this unfinished story on my laptop and couldn't sleep until I posted.

This story is quite dear to me. I started writing it in the summer when this _beautiful_ guy used to come by the store I've worked at. I saw him and my heart stopped. I just wanted to express how I felt and so it all began: writing about Ezria and their wonderful love, and incessant dreaming. Now it is finished and I am _so_ happy to leave you this fluffy, cheesy one-shot :) I really hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! And I am certainly off hiatus :) Much love! xoxo

**I'll Never be Tired of Looking at Life with You**

_He comes like a dream. There are moments in life when knowledge overwhelms you, penetrating you to the core, sudden but clear knowledge. A moment of utter belief. A wave of wind on a hot summer day. History has no beginning, middle or end; a moment in time is not a shadow of the past but a path to the future._

_I see him walking, gracefully immersed in his landscape: green trees and long grass, last rays of early summer sun. He is an epitome of everything I've ever wanted: calm, serene, mysterious, gentle and strong, an epitome of my dream. My heart starts beating faster, a rhythm of sudden excitement, wonder, knowledge. Instant, overwhelming, clear. A wave of wind across a tide. There are moments in life when past and future come together, colliding at a single point in time; a doubtful past and a promising future-temporal romance. At this refining moment, I know that everything I've experienced up to now-everything I've been through- all my failures, disappointments, unrealized dreams-had happened for a reason; they had been breathing with meaning. They were meant to lead me to this moment like a guiding star, a pathway lined with thorns but one that inevitably makes you reach light. History is not linear or predictable. It is an amalgamation of defining fragments that occur unexpectedly but surely. It is one of the mysteries of life._

_I see him. Quick, breathtakingly handsome, so in tune with his surroundings, so full of life. I am so overwhelmed by this surge of feeling, joy and peace. Here he is: tall, graceful, pensive, his brown hair illuminated in the sun, the warmth of sun on his pale olive skin. I can hardly breathe. I just want to dissolve in him, wrap my arms around him, hold him close, tell him all my secrets, be a part of him. I just want to feel like his girl._

* * *

"Why are you so shy?" Ezra asks when they are alone in his room and he is eating the rye sandwich she made him for lunch. He finds himself immersed in this beautiful, quiet girl, so deep, so calm, so talented. Her hazel eyes-their softness and light- make his heart beat a little faster. He feels at home with her.

Aria laughs gently feeling color rush to her ivory skin. She smiles warmly at him and rests her palm on his for a moment. Between them small gestures gain significance, hidden power.

"You take my breath away. You always did, and you will-for a long time to come. I still can't believe that I am your girl. It is like a dream, deeply cherished and remembered, coming to life, changing everything in my world. I used to fall asleep thinking of your face, dreaming faithfully. Now here we are."

He draws her nearer, her words moving him, filling this moment in time with rare tenderness, longing. He could live on her words. They entered him like comforting breaths. In and out; unseen yet powerful; quiet yet strong.

" You will always be my girl. My life with you is like a soulful song of a blackbird coming from joy, from the heart. Every moment is poignant with beauty. I love you. Everything about you. Every word spoken from your lips. Your mind. Your thoughts. Thank you for being here with me."

Aria clings to him, her skin colliding with his, every part of her drawn to him, his warmth. Small gestures penetrate their daily moments, simple, unconscious, glowing: moments of knowledge and peace-stars shining in the vastness of sky.

* * *

_I've never known another another, only him. All my life I've waited for this: the life-changing moment of meeting the one, the moment so breathtakingly beautiful and unforgettable. I don't believe in looking at love as an experiment, trial and error, endless search for your soulmate among a sea of contenders. This may be old-fashioned or even naïve, yet I feel in my heart that this is right, this is who I am and want to be. I am his girl. I was always meant to be only his. Patience, kindness, hope: I harbored them and clung to them in moments of sadness and woke up in the morning ready to wait again. Sometimes it was tough but in the end of it all there he was._

_I see him and can't turn away. My gaze falls upon him like droplets of rain; my gaze holds him like wind. I don't know his name, who he is, where he came from but I know that he is my dream. It hits me like lightning. Sudden, clear, piercing. There are moments in life when belief surpasses reason; emotion overcomes rationality and the song in your heart is louder than the voice in your head. I see him and smile. With all of my heart._

* * *

"Hi". One word, simple and quick, but so life-changing. It is always the smallest of things, seemingly ordinary, that turn your life upside down, offering new beginnings and possibilities. A vacuum of power and belonging. One word uttered from his lips and it had seemed to her in that very moment her life had just started borne out of a greeting, a possibility.

"Hi", she replied shyly not quite believing what was happening-the swiftness and unpredictability of it all. One of life's mysteries. She shook his hand and smiled involuntarily, happily. It was as natural as breathing.

"So we meet again. You know it may sound funny but I am hardly surprised. It is like a wish come true." Ezra held her hand for a moment longer before letting it go. His hazel eyes glowed attached to her brown, drawn to them immediately, irresistibly. It is the smallest of things: gestures, words seemingly insignificant that pave the way for larger wonders of life.

"It is not funny at all". She smiled so delightfully, so easily. With each passing moment, her shyness dissolved. It is the smallest of things.

"Walk with me", Ezra said quietly. And so it started: their life together, their perpetual sharing and exploration of one another-a journey of intimacy and belonging.

* * *

_There have been moments of sadness, moments of quiet despair. I couldn't subdue tears, the desire to cry. Life can be that way: bringing unexpected pain and inflicting it almost ruthlessly. There have been moments of loss. I remember sitting with my hands clasped behind my knees, tears streaming down my face. I felt so quite small. Then I remember looking up with red, swollen eyes and seeing his face, his eyes full of heartfelt concern, love. His touch so warm against my cool skin. I looked into his eyes, ran my fingers through his, and everything in my world felt right again. Everything felt better. Even when I was so utterly lost, I saw my way home in him._

* * *

"I felt like I knew you from the moment I met you", Aria tells him quietly during one of their evenings together. They stand side by side, watching the steady embrace of the night. They liked talking at night, sharing secrets, exchanging private ideas and thoughts. The dark peaceful world outside created an atmosphere of intimacy and inspired perpetual music of words. "I felt I could trust you, felt we were one. I used to be frightened of feeling this way, of surrendering myself to another so completely. Yet, with you, I knew you were here to stay. I could talk to you for hours about anything, everything-even the most trivial, light-hearted things- and never grow tired of it. We love the same books, movies. We laugh at the same things. We share a mind and we share a soul. We were meant to be one. I fell so readily into your arms and you so eagerly caught me."

Ezra studied her face: her luminescent skin, her glowing eyes, her soft features magnified by the night. When she spoke to him, his heart overflowed with peace. He loved these quiet moments full of sincere dialogue and reassurance, full of such feeling. It was so easy to get lost in the words, commit to them wholly and take them to heart. Perpetual music of love.

"I so eagerly caught you, clung to you with all of my might. You were made for my hands, for my touch. I am never letting go. I'll never be tired of looking at life with you."

He kissed her so gently, it felt like a dream. She leaned into him, slowly dissolving into his touch.

_He stays like a dream. He lingers everywhere, I feel his presence in everything I do. Even when he is not there, I see him. I see him. With all of my heart._

The end!


End file.
